


That One Move

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV Chloe Randall, Revelations, Secret Identity, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Chloe stress about sharing with her brother that she's a Power Ranger.
Relationships: Chase Randall & Chloe Randall, Chloe Randall & Justin Stewart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Alpha's Magical Fic Exchange 2019





	That One Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



Chloe leans back in her chair and glares at her phone. She sighs and runs a hand down her face. She should cancel her visit with Chase, she should tell him not to come visit her. If he does come a monster will likely kidnap him, or he might be turned against them, or she won’t get to spend any time with him because she’ll be too busy saving the world.

It’s been months since she’s seen her brother. Chloe swipes at her face again. She doesn’t want to cry about this. When her brother was a ranger and she visited him she got attacked so she’s just being practical. It’s just difficult being practical when it comes to her brother. She sighs and picks up her phone.

“Usually, when we have a team night you’re the one getting the popcorn together and pushing everyone to pick a movie,” Justin says from the doorway of their command center. 

Chloe lets her hand drop, fingers tightening around her phone, as she shifts so she can look at her mentor. “I’m fine.”

He moves into the room, then drops into a chair near her. “I didn’t say you weren’t.”

Chloe sighs as she picks at the side of her phone. Clearly no monsters are going to interrupt this awkward conversation. She tilts her head to look at him. “How set in stone is the secret identity thing?”

“It puts people at risk,” Justin reminds as he frowns. “It’s not just about putting the people you care about at risk, but also it puts your fellow rangers at risk. I know there are public teams, but we’re not one of them.”

“My brother is coming to visit and I just keep thinking it’ll be easier if he knows what’s going on,” Chloe says. “Or I could let him know and then he can make an informed decision about visiting or staying home. I don’t want to wait until we’ve won to see him again, but I don’t want to put him in danger either.”

“If he visits he might be kidnapped or attacked,” Justin reminds her.

“I know,” she stresses. “I know Chase can handle himself and he wouldn’t blame me.”

“If you tell him, he’ll likely figure out who your teammates are and…”

“He’ll find out who my teammates are at the annual get together anyway,” Chloe interrupts.

Justin’s mouth clacks shut. “Wait, Chase is that Chase Randall, from the Dino Charge team?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t they create an anomaly where they accidentally brought dinosaurs back to life and Time Force had to get involved?” Justin asks slowly.

“Time Force? He got to meet the Time Force rangers and didn’t tell me?” Chloe asks, letting her chair come forward as she sits up fully to stare at Justin.

“I think? At least that’s what I heard.”

Chloe frowns at him, then her eyes widen. “Wait, you’re that Justin Stewart, aren’t you?”

Justin grimaces. “Y-Yeah.”

Chloe stares at him. “How did we not realize this sooner?”

“Denial,” Justin decides. “Lots of denial.”

Chloe crosses her arms as she studies him. “I guess it’s time you two made up.”

Justin’s eyes widen. “He’s coming here? As in visiting? As in…”

“He’s my brother. He’ll respect the whole secret identity thing. And yes, he gets distracted easily and usually needs to be doing two things at once so he can actually concentrate. And yes sometimes he’s annoying, but have you seen him use a blaster? He could probably help us.”

“We are not putting a blaster in his hands.” Justin shakes his head.

“He can help us practice,” Chloe elaborates. “Give us tips. I’m not saying shove him at the monsters or that he’ll shoot you on sight.”

“He does have a reputation for being a really good shot,” Justin says slowly.

“He does,” Chloe agrees.

“Maybe we should discuss, with the team, you talking about being a Power Ranger with your brother since he’s already been a Power Ranger and could help us learn a few things,” Justin offers.

Chloe raises her eyebrows and smirks. “And so they know to keep him from shooting you?”

“He’s not going to shoot me!” Justin disagrees.

Chloe makes an unconvinced noise.

“We could discuss this over popcorn,” Justin pushes.

“Because I make the best popcorn, I know.”

A week later Chase waits until they’ve parked at her apartment building before he asks what her morpher looks like.

“What?” Chloe stares. She hasn’t had a chance to tell him yet, how does he already know?

“You’re wearing all black,” Chase says. “I’m kinda jealous about the boots, those are some awesome boots.”

“They are,” Chloe agrees.

“Also when you visited, when I was still an active ranger, we taught you some fight moves and well the black ranger tends to do this one move with her shield that I’ve only ever seen Koda do so, it was kind of obvious?”

“Huh,” Chloe smiles.

Chase smiles back.

“I had to stress about sharing my secret identity, talk to my team mentor about it, and then do a whole pros and cons thing with my team and you just knew!”

“Because we’re both awesome?” Chase attempts to sooth.

“That’s true,” Chloe agrees. “Also you’re not allowed to kill my mentor.”

“Why would I…”

“Justin Stewart.”

“Blue Turbo Ranger?”

“Yeah,” Chloe winces. “He’s kinda our team mentor.”

Chase wets his lips and frowns.

“Chase.”

“We’re both black rangers!” he deflects.

“Chase....”

“We’re both amazing Power Rangers! Are you the best shot on your team too?”

“I use my shield more, but yeah.”

Chase grins. Chloe laughs.


End file.
